Won't You Stand By Me, Sasuke?
by Aerisuke
Summary: Naruto decides to come up with a plan to make Sasuke come back to Konoha. Also, this takes place during their fight at The Final Valley. Please R&R.


Won't You Stand By Me, Sasuke?

(NOTE: OKAY GUYS, IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I MADE THIS IS BECAUSE I WAS INSPIRED BY THE TIMON & PUMBAA VERSION OF STAND BY ME WHICH I THINK IS HILARIOUS BECAUSE PUMBAA'S GETTING HURT. I'D THOUGHT THAT THIS SHOULD HAPPEN TO SASUKE TOO! ALSO, AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M NOT MAKING FUN OF SASUKE BECAUSE I LOVE SASUKE. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF FUN MAKING THIS.)

Story:  
Naruto decides to come up with a plan to make Sasuke come back to Konoha. Also, this takes place during their fight at The Final Valley. Please R&R.

After Naruto finally reached Sasuke, of course he was saddened that Sasuke refused to come back to the village by going to Orochimaru. "Sasuke..." said Naruto to himself. "What should I do? Sasuke won't come back to Konoha to see Sakura. How will I convince him?" asked Naruto to himself. He then had a plan. In order for Sasuke to come back to Konoha, Naruto would sing the song, "Stand By Me" to convince Sasuke to come back home. "I got it! Hey Sasuke!" cried Naruto. "Hmm?" asked Sasuke. "I know you wouldn't want to come back to Konoha because you're going to see Orochimaru, right?" asked Naruto. "Yeah. So what about it?" asked Sasuke. "I want you... to stand by me, Sasuke." said Naruto as he walked closer to Sasuke and stopped walking. "Huh?" asked Sasuke as Naruto grinned at him. "No, no, anything but that, Naruto. Anything but that!" begged Sasuke as he didn't want Naruto to sing the song. "Too late!" cried Naruto. "NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sasuke.

Naruto:  
When the night has come and the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

Oh I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

Chorus:  
So Sasuke, Sasuke, stand by me

Oh, stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me

If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall

And the mountains should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

Chorus:  
So Sasuke, Sasuke, stand by me

Oh, stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me

As Naruto kept singing, Sasuke kept getting hurt while following Naruto. First, he got hurt by tripping over a rock. He then got a crow's nest in his hair but then shook it off. He then tripped over a twig and then tumbled over as he got leaves on him and as an acorn fell on his head. A bee hive then chased him as the bees stung him. A bird then pooped on him as he fell into the water and crocodiles bit his butt as he jumped up crying, "NARUTO!" as he got out of the water and as bumped into a tree and as the tree hit his butt and as he cried, "NARUTO, I HATE YOU!" as he fell into the mud. He then ran off to try and find Naruto as he bumped a bush with prickly thorns as he got pecked by more birds. He then got stepped on by a giant rock as a giant stepped on it and walked away saying, "Sorry!" As Naruto continued singing:

Naruto:  
So Sasuke, Sasuke, stand by me

Oh, stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me

Sasuke got run over by a truck filled with tar as a bucket of paint fell on him and he was covered in paint as a bucket of water fell on him and as a bomb fell into his hand and as it blew up making Sasuke burn by him crying, "NARUTO! HELP ME YOU LOSER!" He then got run over by an ambulance. As Naruto finished the last line:

Naruto:  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me

Oh now stand by me, oh stand by me, stand by me

A soccer ball hit Sasuke as some kids kicked his leg and another tree fell on him as he ran to catch up with Naruto as cars kept hitting him. Sasuke then finally caught up to Naruto. "Oh, hi Sasuke. Did you like the song?" asked Naruto. An angry Sasuke then glared at him as Naruto asked, "What!" as Sasuke said, "Naruto, that was the stupidest I've ever heard. I kept getting hit by cars, crocodiles bit my butt, birds pooped on me, a soccer ball landed on me a soccer ball kicked my leg and as I keep getting tortured, you keep asking me to stand by you so... NO! I WILL NOT STAND BY YOU ,NARUTO! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T! In fact..." said Sasuke as he cracked his knuckles as he was going to beat Naruto up. "Uh Sasuke? Come on. We can talk about this. Sasuke... what are you going to do to me? Sasuke! SASUKEEEEEEEEE!" cried Naruto as Sasuke got closer to him and beat him up.


End file.
